What Should I Do?
by coolchic79260
Summary: *One Shot for luneara eclipse* His girlfriend is going into labor darning his tag team title match what should he do? Go be with her or stay and win the titles? CM Punk/OC


_Me: Hey guys this is a one shot for my good friend luneara eclipse she won a contest in a story of mine where the winner got a one shot and this is it so I hope you guys (Especially luneara) Like it :D :D Enjoy everyone oh and I only Own Carrie, Brandon, Tara and Alicia and She owns Honey and We own no WWE Superstars sadly :( Well Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Come on Honey you can't do this to me right now?" Phil said panicking as he and Barri had to face Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall for the WWE Tag Team Championships tonight

"_I'm sorry but I can't control when the baby gets here." _Phil's girlfriend Honey Delgado said over the phone as she was in the hospital

"Come on Honey I have to face Carrie and Brandon for the Tag Titles tonight With Barri." Punk Whined "Can't you try to keep the baby in a little longer? Long enough so I can win the Tag Titles?"

"_I'll try." _Honey said

"Thank you so much." Phil said happily "I'll be there as soon as I win. Love you."

"_Love you too." _Honey smiled as she hung up

"I hope you can Honey." Phil said as he got ready for his match and remembered the first and second time he met Honey

_**Flashback: First Time**_

"_Ok Alicia I'll get a second case of Pepsi so we don't have to share." Phil said as he was talking to his second youngest Sister Alicia Brooks on the phone "Alright I'll be home as soon as I can." He said hanging up and going to the soda isle and saw that there was only two 12 packs of Pepsi left so he got one and when he was about to get the other someone else had their hands on it_

"_Excuse me but I had that first." A Woman with Brown hair and Brown eyes said_

"_Yeah well I need it for my sister." Phil said trying to take it_

"_You already have one." The woman said pointing to the one in Phil's cart and trying to take the second one away from him_

"_Well I'm in a hurry and we don't like to share Pepsi." Phil said taking away the 12 pack and knocking her down "Well next time don't try to take my Pepsi away." He said rudely as he walked away with the Cart_

_**Second Time**_

"_This is a nice way to bond isn't it Tara?" Phil asked as he took his second sister Tara to a Cubs Game_

"_Sure it is." Tara said rolling her eyes as she really didn't like her brother because of the whole 'SES' Thing_

"_Come on Tara we're family we can get along." Phil smiled as they sat down_

"_Until you stop forcing people to be Straightedge and stop acting like a complete psycho path then I will until then you can just shove it." Tara said as she caught a bag of peanuts_

"_Tara people have to be Straightedge its good for them." Phil said as he got a hot dog_

"_They don't have to be it's their choice." Tara said as she got one as well and started eating her peanuts "I chose to be Straightedge because I don't want to be on Celebrity Rehab because I'm related to you. And I have better things to do then poison myself."_

"_And their making the wrong choice." Phil said_

"_Making the wrong choice about what?" A Voice asked and Phil and Tara turned to see the same person who Phil fought over the Pepsi with at the store_

"_You again?" Phil asked "Here to try to take something else I want?"_

"_You know this chick Phil?" Tara asked_

"_Unfortunately." Phil mumbled as the woman sat next to him "FML." He mumbled_

"_On second thought I'm glad I came with you today." Tara smirked as she ate her hot dog and watched Phil and the Woman_

"_Hey Sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Phil said "I just really like Pepsi and so does my sister and…"_

"_I hate Pepsi." Tara said_

"_Let me finish talking to her and those words better never come out of your mouth again Tara." Phil growled at her then turned to the woman "Sorry about her I meant my Sister Alicia likes Pepsi and we hate sharing it so yeah. I hope you can forgive me."_

"_It's alright I was having a bad day myself." The Woman said "By the way my names Honey." She smiled holding out her hand_

"_I'm Phil or Punk if you ever watch WWE." Phil smiled shaking her hand_

"_I do and are you that guy that forces people to not do anything bad?" Honey asked_

"_Oh yeah that's him." Tara smiled pointing at Phil_

"_Tara shut up!" Phil yelled at her and she laughed_

"_Don't worry I don't do any of those things myself." Honey smiled "So you don't have to worry about me."_

"_Alright." Phil smiled "I hope we can be friends though."_

"_Maybe we can be." Honey smiled at him as they watched the game_

"_That was a good game." Phil smiled after the Cubs beat the Bears_

"_I agree." Honey smiled "Hey you want to go out sometime like a…Date?" She asked nervously_

"_I don't know are you going to try and take my Pepsi again?" Phil asked as he smiled_

"_I doubt it." Honey smiled_

"_Then it's a date." Phil smiled_

_**End Flashback**_

"Brooks you're on in 5." A Stage hand said as he got ready

"Alright." Phil said as he walked out and met up with his New Nexus mates "Sorry I'm late guys I just called Honey and she might go into Labor any minute."

"Then why don't you meet up with her?" Joe (Michael) Asked

"I want to win the Tag Team titles and bring them over to the New Nexus." Phil said as _This Fire Burns _by _Killswitch Engage _played "Let's go Barri." He said as they walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships introducing the challengers representing the New Nexus CM Punk and Mason Ryan!"

When Phil and Barri got out they did their normal poses then waited for Carrie and Brandon

"And their opponents they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie and Brandon came out with Carrie wearing a Iron Fist Pirate Booty Scoop Neck Tee in Aqua, Living Dead Souls Stretch Jeans in Turquoise and a pair of Blue Green Converse low tops and one of the belts on her Right Shoulder. Brandon had on his Blue Green Wrestling Gear which was Blue Green Wrestling Tights and Boots and a Blue Green Short Sleeved Flannel Shirt Unbuttoned and one of the belts on his waist. When they got in the ring they went up and posed with the belts then handed them to the ref as he raised them then he rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Brandon was in position Phil was going to do the GTS but someone ran in the ring and whispered to him

"Your girlfriend is going into labor." The guy whispered as he left

"_Crap this can't be happening to me." _Phil thought _"What should I do win the match or just go?" _Then he thought for a few seconds then tagged in Barri and went to the locker room and got ready and went to the hospital.

"You came." Honey smiled in pain as she pushed some more and Phil ran over to hold her hand

"I didn't want to miss our baby coming into the world." Phil said holding her hand tighter "Am I too late?"

"No….Not at….All." Honey said between pushes

"Don't worry I won't leave for another minute." Phil said as he kept holding her hand

_**20 Hours later**_

"Come on Honey one last big push!" The Doctor said and Honey pushed really hard then got the baby out and started cleaning it

"Is the baby ok?" Honey asked as she was panting and Phil held her hand

"She's perfectly healthy." The Doctor Smiled as he finished cleaning the baby and doing all the tests on her and handed her back to Honey.

"She's so beautiful." Phil smiled as he hugged Honey

"I know." Honey smiled "You want to name her?"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked nervously

"Of course." Honey smiled

"Hmmm How about Hope Zaria Brooks." Phil suggested after a few moments

"I like that name." Honey Smiled

"It fits our little girl well." Phil smiled as he kissed Honey's head and kissed Hope's forehead too

"That it does." Honey smiled "That it does."

_Me: Phil is a good boyfriend :D He chose to be there for her over winning the Tag Team titles (Which by the Way Carrie and Brandon Retained :D) And Hope's name is so Cute :D :D Read and Review Everyone and I hope you like luneara :D :D_


End file.
